Bartholomew Kuma
| jva=Hideyuki Hori| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= }} Bartholomew Kuma (バーソロミュー・くま, Bāsoromyū Kuma) is a shichibukai who was first introduced attending the meeting in Mariejois with Donquixote Doflamingo.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 233 and Episode 151, Kuma is seen arriving to the meeting in Mariejois with Doflamingo. His former bounty was 296 million Belli and he was once feared as a pirate so vicious, he earned the title "Tyrant". "Kuma" means "bear" in Japanese, his animal theme. Appearance Kuma is a large man that is usually seen carrying a Bible. His hat has bear ears and along with his pants, have spots all over them. His jacket contains a large white design that looks like a target crosshair and several bear paw prints line the bottom edge of it. He is roughly the same size as Moria. His overall appearance looks like a bear. In the anime, Kuma's hair and jacket are black. His hat is gray and the spots on it are dark brown. The covering of his Bible is also shown to be intricately colored. In the manga, Kuma has a completely different color scheme, than the one presented in the anime, that was originally intended by Oda. Kuma's hair is brown while his jacket is orange. His hat is yellow with green spots. His Bible is golden in color. Personality Despite his imposing figure and his past reputation, Kuma is a very calm and quiet person. The story behind him becoming a "Pacifista" and what exactly it entails is still unknown, but this may explain the contradictory stories. Though he obeys the World Government, Kuma appears to be a rather benevolent character who seems to have a rather pacifistic view, and appears to actually care for the state of world. When he met up with Moria, he offered help in the chance that Moria may be defeated despite not being given an order to do. When ordered to kill all the witnesses to Moria's defeat, he offered them alternatives for them to survive despite being told to leave no survivors. Kuma even fears that Blackbeard's acceptance into the Shichibukai ranks may be a bad thing despite it filling up the gap left by Crocodile. Kuma overall appears to be not totally blind to what is good and bad as commonly defined by the World Government, unlike others such as Rob Lucci or Akainu for instance. When talking, Kuma usually uses figures of speech involving "target" in his sentences, such as "We now have the same target" or "You're right on target, I am Kuma". Relationships World Government Unlike most of the other Shichibukai, Kuma is the only one who is truly obedient to the World Government. For this, the World Government values him and his abilities very much (despite this Kuma upholds "Moral Justice" such as when he let the Straw Hats live). According to Moria, Kuma worries him more than any other Shichibukai.One Piece Manga - Chapter 474, Moria states that Kuma is the only Shichibukai truly loyal to the World Government. Marines It seems that Kuma, Garp and Sengoku have a good relationship because they can still joke even though the Straw Hats got away from them. Others Kuma seems to know Dragon and the fact that Luffy is his son. Why he knows and what relationship he might have with Dragon is currently unknown.One Piece Manga - Chapter 485, Kuma is shown to know Dragon to some extent. Abilities and Powers Kuma is a cyborg modified by Dr. Vegapunk. However, he is unlike and stronger than Franky. He has a body much harder than iron, which is able to withstand most attacks, including Sanji's kicks and Zoro's swords. Even Zoro, who was able to cut through iron, could not cut Kuma with a surprise attack. With his modifications, he is an incomplete weapon of the World Government and the Marines, called a "Pacifista".One Piece Manga - Chapter 485, Kuma is revealed to be a cyborg modified by Vegapunk. In terms of fighting style, he fights in a style reminiscent of sumo-wrestling. He crouches low in a wide stance, even using the signature stomp, and attacks with open-palm strikes using his special Devil Fruit paws. Much in keeping with the sumo inspiration, Kuma spends almost all of his time with his feet planted, refusing to give his ground. Ironically, he is actually one of the fastest characters yet introduced, thanks to his devil fruit, but because he instantaneously appears at his destination, he is never actually observed moving at more than a slow walk. With his cyborg abilities, he's capable of firing a laser from his mouth and palms that melts through steel. Devil Fruit Kuma ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, making him a "Paw Paw Man". This Devil Fruit gives him paw pads which give him the power to push anything, including the air around him, at the speed of light. History Past History According to Perona, Kuma was once a violent tyrannical pirate, who was said to "flatten everything who crossed him". Because of this, he was known as Kuma "the Tyrant". At some point, he became a Shichibukai and allowed Dr. Vegapunk to modify him into the cyborg weapon "Pacifista". Meeting at Mariejois Like Mihawk and Donquixote Doflamingo, he was present at the government summit of Mariejois, following Sir Crocodile's defeat in Arabasta. He has only spoken briefly.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Kuma attends the meeting in Mariejois along with Mihawk and Doflamingo. Coming to Thriller Bark With orders from the World Government to inform Gecko Moria of Crocodile's replacement, Kuma came to Thriller Bark. Arriving there, he asked some of Moria's Zombie minions, who were loading stuff onto the Thousand Sunny, where their master would be. He however was met with some resistance from them and was forced to deal with them. His actions however weren't unnoticed as the zombies reported his doings to the person they were to ordered to follow, Perona. Perona however recognized Kuma and shook in fear at his sight.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Kuma arrives on Thriller Bark. Despite Kuma's reputation however, Perona got annoyed with him and attempted to fight the Shichibukai for his shadow. However asking her where she would like to go and removing a glove, he somehow made her vanish. The zombies around seeing this tried to attack him but were frightened off by his mere presence. Kuma then spotted Nami and asked her if Luffy has an older brother. After receiving her answer, he then somehow teleported away and continued his search for Moria.One Piece Manga - Chapter 473, Kuma makes Perona vanish. Kuma then found Moria in the dance hall in the Mast Mansion of Thriller Bark. After some formalities, he told Moria of Crocodile's replacement, Marshall D. Teach. Though the gap in the Shichibukai ranks had been filled up, he told Moria that he felt somewhat uneasy of the situation. Kuma then told Moria that since the Straw Hats were most likely to come in Moria's vicinity, he should do something about them. He explained to Moria this since the World Government had grown greatly alert of the pirates since the events at Enies Lobby. Though he wasn't given a specific order, he offered to help Moria in dealing with the Straw Hats. Moria however angrily declined Kuma's help and told him to instead sit back and watch as Moria himself defeats the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga - Chapter 474, Kuma tells Moria of Crocodile's replacement. Fighting The Behemoths However despite Moria's boasting, Kuma witnessed Moria get beaten by Luffy. After the battle, Kuma then reported this to the World Government. Fearful that the rumors of Gecko's defeat will cause another global uproar like with Crocodile, they ordered Kuma to kill all witnesses on Thriller Bark including the Straw Hat Pirates. Accepting the order, he launched an attack on some of the members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association before shifting his attention to Zoro.One Piece Manga - Chapter 483, Kuma is ordered to kill everyone to prevent rumors of Gecko's defeat on Thriller Bark from spreading Kuma weakens Zoro, and uses his Devil Fruit ability to take down Franky and Sanji. He gives them an ultimatum: let him kill Luffy, and he lets them live. When they refuse him, Kuma calmly detonates the entire island.One Piece Manga - Chapter 484, Kuma blows up Thriller Bark when the Straw Hats turn down his deal. Though this does not succeed in killing the Straw Hats, it knocks all of them out. Just when he is about to finish an unconscious Luffy off, Zoro, in a desperate move, strikes him with a Shishi Sonson (Lion's song) in an effort to kill him by cutting him in two but is only able to damage him. The wound on Kuma's shoulder reveals that he is a Cyborg. He then reveals that he is different from Cyborg Franky. Kuma is an incomplete human weapon created by the World Government and Dr. Vegapunk, known as a Pacifista. Zoro offers to trade his life for Luffy's, seeing no other way. Kuma agrees and at that moment, Sanji decides to give his life up. Zoro promptly knocks him out, feeling necessary to sacrifice his own life rather than Sanji's. Kuma states that he would not harm Luffy, as his "honor would be at stake", Vol.20 - Chapter 485 Page 14 in exchange for Zoro experiencing the pain Luffy endured throughout his fight against Moria. Kuma proceeds to literally extract Luffy's pain, and directs it to Zoro, which almost kills him. Kuma then teleports to the entrance to the ship. He is last seen musing about Dragon, having a good son with a loyal crew. One Piece Manga - Chapter 485, Kuma leaves Thriller Bark. Later, he is seen in the company of Garp and Sengoku, being scolded by Sengoku for his inability to capture the Strawhats. At Sabaody Upon the events of Kizaru and Sentomarou appearing to challenge the strawhats, they also had to cope with a Pacifista copy of Kuma's, called "PX-1". However, in the middle of the battle, it was halted by the original Kuma, appearing on Sabaody (even Zoro recognised him as the real one).After being surprised to find Zoro alive, he did the same move on him as on Perona and made him vanish. Major Battles *Kuma vs. Straw Hat Pirates & Rolling Pirates *Kuma vs. Zoro Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, during the meeting in Mariejois, Kuma had a few lines while in the anime, he had none. In the manga also, Kuma was intended to have a different color scheme than the one he is presented with in the anime. This unfortunately was because no full colored version of Kuma was present when the first episode of him appearing was made. The anime had Kuma with a black jacket while Oda's intentions were an orange one. Translation and Dub Issues In the FUNimation dub, when introduced, the text displaying "BIBLE" is edited out on Kuma's book, presumptuously due to religious controversy. Trivia *Due to his apparently reserved disposition and the fact that he is invariably seen with a large Bible, Kuma is likely modeled after Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts, a gentleman pirate known for his religious obstinacy. References External Links Bear - Wikipedia article about the animal Kuma's animal theme is based on Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Cyborgs